


Dawn conversation

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, sex after fight, what i think should ahve happened in the junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Scarlett (MC) comes back home after spend the night with the Alphas and makes amends with Zig.
Relationships: Zig Ortega/Main Character (The Freshman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dawn conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m posting my first fanfic about The Junior, sooner than I imagined. I really don’t like the way PB is treating my OTP and how their argument ended, so I wrote about the things I wish I had seen on chapter 5: Scarlett (MC) coming back home, telling Zig about the prank and of course, a makeup sex! English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Scarlett didn’t believe when she saw that glue bottle in Beau’s hand. She wasn’t Claire’s biggest fan, but that was too much. She didn’t care about the way Claire treated her in the bar, and was uncertain about that prank. And she could see neither Kassidy nor Nathan liked it either. But why she couldn’t interfere and prevent Beau? The answer was in that colorful picture in the car.

The argument with Zig was rough. Scarlett was annoyed with that unending phone calls, and that family’s dependency he still had. But she didn’t have to be so rude with him, she always knew how close he was to his mom and sisters, how much they were happy for him and Sophie, and she could be more understanding. They always were so honest and kind to each other, she could say how she felt without yelling at him and leaving him alone at home without more explanations. But that picture was a symbol she wanted to be cool with him again. She immediately thought about Zig and how much he would like that painting. She loved him so much and he didn’t deserve what she was doing with him. She was so sorrowed she didn’t have strength to think about something else. Even avoid a bad joke. The sadness transcended her heart and hit her entire body. Suddenly she felt her vision blur and almost fainted. Kassidy held her arm, concerned.

_Scarlett? Are you okay?

_Yeah, I just…I need to go home.

_Are you sure? – Nathan looked at her – you can stay tonight at the fratority if you want. You don’t look well.

_Thanks for the offer, but I’m okay. I’ll get better after talking to my boyfriend.

_Of course, we’ll give you a lift – Nathan opened the car door and she entered. They headed to her apartment. While she climbed the stairs, holding the picture, she wondered what she should say to Zig, but couldn’t create an apologize in her mind, like she always did when she wanted to repair things with someone. She only wondered if he was okay after what happened.

After Scarlett left the apartment, Zig threw himself in the bed, beside the notes she was working on. He looked at that wondering what he did wrong. He should have been more careful to the notes before throwing them away. His lack of attention hampered her job, she was quite right to be upset. But she also had to be more organized with her stuff. They both were guilty, or nobody was? He was extremely confused, he didn’t imagine one day he would live that kind of situation with her. He knew that could happen when they moved in together, but they both could act differently. His phone buzzed and was his mom. The second he answered the call, Linda already knew something bad happened. Zig explained everything. At first he thought Scarlett wanted him to stop talking to his family, but he knew she would never do something like that. He didn’t realize she was so frustrated, and instead of try to fix things, he just fought with her. Linda tranquilized him, and they both decided just one weekly call and some texts during the week were enough. He should keep in touch with them, but he also had his own life, and he and Sophie had each other, they weren’t alone. Scarlett also would help them, like she always did. He was calmer when ended the call.

But when Scarlett didn’t answer his calls and texts, he started to worry. He asked the whole gang: Zack, Kaitlyn, James, Chris, Becca, Tyler and Abbie. Nobody had a clue about her whereabouts. He stood in the living room, walking side by side, trying to not think about the worse. But he couldn’t help but think about the car crash last spring. What if something like that happened to her and she wasn’t as lucky as him? He couldn’t sleep and was starting to think of getting his car and driving the whole city until find her, when he heard a key opening the door lock. He startled and stepped in front of it. The door opened and Scarlett appeared.

_Scarlett! – he said, relieved – thank God you’re home! I was so worried about you!

_Zig… - she set the picture on the floor and rushed into Zig – hold me, hold me tight… – she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. After everything what happened, it felt so good to feel his warm and his heartbeat, even accelerated by nervousness. She buried her face on his chest and let her tears flow. He drew back, scared, and cupped her face between his hands.

_Hey, what happened? – he said while wiped her tears with his thumbs – are you okay? Did someone hurt you?

_I’m fine, but… - she sobbed – I think I hurt someone else, beyond you… - he hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

_Come here, sit on the couch and I’ll bring some water – he locked the door and picked a glass of water in the kitchen while she sat on the living room, still crying – so, what do you meant when you said you hurt someone else? Please, talk to me, maybe I can help.

_Honestly, I don’t know if there’s something to be done – she took a sip of the water and explained how she ran into Nathan that night, how he and his friends invited her to hang out, the problem with Claire, and Beau’s prank – I swear I didn’t agree with that, but I simply did nothing to stop. I don’t know what will happen to Claire, but I can’t help feeling whatever it be, it’s my fault.

_No, Scarlett – he took her hands – you couldn’t guess he’d do something like that. If even his friends didn’t see that coming, you also couldn’t . You barely know him and you didn’t know he was like that. Whatever happens, it was him, not you.

_Yeah, I’m starting to be afraid of him. Kassidy and Nathan were so nice with me, they don’t seem bad people, but I don’t know what they saw in Beau. Based on our chat at the bar, he seems to be, you know, inconsequent, but they even keep their friendship. I’m grateful for everything they did to me tonight, but I don’t know if I want to hang out again, unless Beau isn’t there.

_Yeah, you don’t have to worry about him. You have a wonderful heart, but unfortunately not everyone is like you – he hugged her again, and she stopped crying – you don’t have idea how relieved I am to see you back, and safe.

_Zig, I’m so sorry for everything I did and said to you – she pulled back and took his hands – I know how much your family is important to you and I was a jerk. I don’t want you to stop talking with them, I wouldn’t be capable to ask something so horrible to you. And I shouldn’t bring the note issue again, we had already solved that. I’m so, so sorry.

_I’m sorry too, Scarlett. I also was a jerk with you, I didn’t respect your space, and didn’t pay attention to what was bothering you – he told her what he talked to his mom – I think now I’ll can talk to them without frustrate you – he stroked her cheek – you’re an important part of my life, so does my family, and I don’t want to choose one over another. I have to learn to balance things.

_And I need to be more patient and comprehensive – she smiled for the first time – I don’t want to be that kind of girlfriend who keeps the boyfriend away from his family.

_I know you’re nothing like this – he smiled back – can you forgive me?

_Sure. If you forgive me, too.

_In this case, we’re even – they kissed passionately, proving everything was okay, then pulled back smiling.

_Oh, hey, I brought something to our apartment – she stood up and picked the painting – the bar I went sells pictures and I thought you’d like this one.

_Wow, it’s pretty! But tomorrow we hang on the wall, we can’t turn on the driller at one in the morning – they laughed, and looked at each other. Zig approached her and she put the painting again on the floor – Scarlett, I love you so much. I imagined something bad could happen to you, and I don’t know what I’d do without you.

_Sorry for concern you, I should have texted you – she looped her arms around his neck – I love you too, Zig, more than I’ve ever loved someone else.

_Me too. What I feel for you, I’ve never felt for anyone before – they kissed again, hotter this time. His hands ran along her sides, and she bit his lower lip – you’re the most incredible and beautiful woman I’ve ever met.

_And you’re the sweetest and hottest guy I’ve ever met – she kissed his neck while ran her hands on his chest – you looked even more handsome with this new look – while kissed him, she keep running her hands and took off his denim jacket, tossing it to the floor. Then she did the same with his shirt. She tugged his chain – but I also like you without this outfit.

_Every time I need fashion advices I’ll certainly ask you – he grinned while kneeled on the floor – you’re so sexy with these little shirts you like to wear – he lifted the hem of her cropped top to kiss her belly. She tangled her fingers in his hair, sighing.

_I know you like it too. And your new hair is also so sexy – she said with a little pull. He responded unbuttoning her jeans and yanking it off, and then running his fingers over her panties, making her shudder. He stood up and gazed at her, resting his hands on her hips.

_Let’s take this to our bed.

_Mmm…I love to hear this…our bed – they smiled and he bended a little, squeezing her thighs and lifting her up before hook her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed, then hovered over her. Scarlett reached his jeans and opened the button and the fly. Zig leaned away just to get rid of the fabric, then she pulled him back, squeezing lightly the front of his boxers. He let out a sharp breathe, and then moans when she slid her hand under his waistband, grabbing his length and running her hand up and down. After a while, he pushed her against the bed and lowered his head to her stomach, slowly kissing his way up her neck while he lifted her shirt. She pulled it over her head and he unclasped her bra almost the same time he started to kiss her breasts – now you’re in a hurry, babe? – she giggled.

_Do you want me to stop? – he arched an eyebrow while swirled his tongue on her nipple. She shivered.

_Don’t dare you – she gasped and suddenly she felt his fingers underneath her panties. He began to move his fingers in the way he already knew that would make her tremble of satisfaction, and her moans didn’t take time to start. At the same time, his mouth caught hers, then her neck, her jaw, and every inch of her skin he could reach. He whispered her name on her ear, lightly biting her earlobe, and that was enough to make her squirm even more. And this was a sign for him, she was almost there, and he speeded up his fingers, leading her to the limit. Scarlett, always afraid of someone hearing her, now could express herself without fear. She flopped down on the bed, laughing weakly – I love having our own place!

_I see your point – Zig laughed while pull down his underwear and then hers – and honestly I don’t care about our neighbors. We’re adults, we pay our bills, we owe nothing to anyone – he pressed his hips against hers – and I love seeing the effect I have on you.

_And we aren’t as loud as a driller – they chuckled and she opened her legs a little more – they have to get used that we’re two young and passionate lovers, who love do this anytime – he smirked and started to move over her. Scarlett wrapped her arms around him, feeling his tension, not just because of that moment with her, but also because of the time he waited for her arrival, without knowing she was fine or not. She also loved seeing the effect she had on him, but for the right things. She definitely didn’t want to face situations like that again. The pleasure started to grow on her, and she curled her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. Zig felt how much she missed and cared about him. Even after that argument, she thought about him when she saw the picture. Like he said before, she had a wonderful heart, and didn’t deserve those silly discussions. 

What they felt wasn’t just love and want. They needed each other like the air they breathed. The anger was turned into desire and passion. After some frantic thrusts, and loud groans and gasps echoing in the room, Scarlett reached the edge, arching her back so much that Zig passed an arm around the small of her back to support her while she took her time. She was still trying to catch her breath when she started to move under him again, rubbing her nails along his sides, in a way he thought was ticklish and delightful at the same time, and soon was his turn to feel the pleasure wrapping his body. He rested his forehead on hers, they both smiling a little. Zig lay down and pulled her to his arms, giving a lingering kiss.

_Now, we made amends the proper way – he stroked a hand on her hair.

_Yeah…but I hate these arguments, Zig. When one of us sees something which is bothering, we’ll talk and solve.

_And we’ll listen to each other, tolerantly.

_Exactly. I don’t want let the little things turn into an avalanche – she kissed his cheek – about living together, I’d never change my mind. I want to be with you, always. I’m sorry for saying that.

_I know – he kissed her quickly – I also said things without thinking, I’m sorry too – after one more kiss, he could see her eyelids growing heavy – let’s sleep now, this night was a madness.

_Sure – she tucked her head under his chin – just one more thing.

_What?

_I love you, Zig – he kissed the top of her head.

_I love you too, Scarlett – he tightened his arms around her and they felt asleep almost immediately.


End file.
